


【米耀】临渊羡鱼，不如退而拥你

by An_wu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 米耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_wu/pseuds/An_wu





	【米耀】临渊羡鱼，不如退而拥你

结束了一天的工作，阿尔合上笔帽，黑色碳素笔在素白的纸张上留下了清瘦的字迹。那是一堆英文字母，仿佛如凹槽字帖里扣出来的一般，利落干净，一旁是几个歪歪扭扭的汉字，从字的轮廓看来，是他的名字。

一行深黑色加粗的英文最为显眼，看起来像是反复涂抹了一遍轮廓，那行字是“Love and peace . ”

起初他认为这句话是路边大爷大妈成天挂在嘴上的话，却没有他记住这句话不是因为大爷大妈，而是因为一个夜店公主。一个让他见一面便心动的夜店公主。

今天会见到她吗？阿尔用手撑着下巴，看着逐渐昏暗的天边，脑子里全都是那个诱人的笑容，还有一些他不自觉想起的东西。

“Hey ，Mr. Jones ！”那天和今天一样，阿尔收拾好东西准备下班回家，肩膀冷不丁被人拍了一下。

他疑惑的回过头，看着这个说的一口流利的英文的韩国人。这是任勇洙，曾经是他们队里最闹腾的一个，阿尔没来几天便被这个人盯上了，每天被他各种想方设法的搭话，但最终是以阿尔上厕所为由结束了单方面的对话。那几天阿尔几乎住在厕所了，以至于他的队长马修·威廉姆斯以为他得了什么病，着急的想送他去医院。

阿尔跟马修解释了差不多有一个小时，马修才搞懂这场乌龙到底是怎么一回事。后来马修便把任勇洙调去了别的队，在此之前也有许多投诉任勇洙太能逼逼叨的，但都觉得自己也都老大不小了，没必要与小孩计较。阿尔一来便顶替了任勇洙的官职，全队人一见任勇洙走了差点没在局子里放炮仗。

“Hmm? ”阿尔有点诧异，这个时候任勇洙应该在隔壁队整理资料，怎么会突然蹦跶在他这边。

“今天马修老大请客，就在离我们不远的KTV，我是来接你的。”

“我？我就不用了吧。”其实他挺喜欢派对的，但是碍于与局子里的各位都不怎么熟，自己酒量也不怎么好，他只能委婉的拒绝。

“我就知道你会拒绝，所以我已经准备好棍棒麻袋了。”

“？？？”

阿尔有点不太明白东方人的做事风格，动不动就打晕别人未免有些不合常理，但是这位来自美利坚的帅小伙却不知道东方人最擅长的不是打人，而是开玩笑。

他打心底拒绝任勇洙“友好”的邀请。任勇洙把这次派对的流程，有哪些人全部都抖出来了，阿尔还是无动于衷，他觉得这个人脑子可能有猫饼。扯了一大堆帅哥美女，跟他一点关系也没有。

最后，在任勇洙死磨硬泡加一哭二闹三上吊的折腾下，阿尔无奈的答应了。但是他不抽烟，不喝酒，不嫖娼。这位“三不”的耿直警察先生怎么也不会想到去那个KTV的第一次便自己打了自己的脸。

这一次出发前任勇洙便对他说最好不要立flag，任勇洙当初也是个耿直的好警察，直到在KTV遇到那个人，才知道什么叫瞬间打脸。

阿尔询问过那个人是谁，任勇洙故作神秘的闭上了嘴，明摆着让阿尔去现场亲自看看。阿尔也对那个人不怎么感兴趣，不过任勇洙说的关于他们队的人和哪个人之间的事情，他倒是有点感兴趣。

那个是个夜店公主，据说是他们上司马修的好朋友，每次马修带他们去KTV玩必定会叫这个夜店公主。听任勇洙说起来她只有一点，那就是长得好看，身材超好，但是队里的人不敢跟她玩儿，第一因为自己就是扫黄的，第二便是他们得罪谁也不敢得罪上司。

做了一路的车，加上冬天KTV会开热空调的缘故，阿尔的耳朵和脖子都异常的红。其实耳朵变红是从他推开门的那一瞬间开始红的，任勇洙口中的那个人正坐在高腿椅子上，两条修长的腿不安分的轻轻晃动着，房间里男人的眼珠子也随着她晃腿的幅度移动着。

那个人的声音很甜美，屏幕上放着一段催泪的MV，但是那个人唱出来的韵味与生死离别完全不同。像是别离之后的初次见面，心脏如同互相喜欢的那一天开始剧烈跳动，空气中氤氲着一些粉红色的泡泡。

阿尔从来不知道自己看一个人会自动切换滤镜，直到现在。

“你杵门口干嘛？进去啊。”任勇洙突然撞上了阿尔的后背，看着阿尔站在门口不动，他以为这孩子受到了什么惊吓，赶紧跳起来向房间里看了两眼，看到夜店小姐妆容的那一刻，他明白了，“怎么？你小子也要情窦初开了？”

“啊……不好意思。”阿尔自动屏蔽了任勇洙的打趣，在原地踌躇了几秒钟才迈开腿，踏入了房间。

“来啦。”马修从真皮沙发上站了起来，为阿尔腾开的位置，自己坐到了夜店小姐的身旁。“想听什么歌？今天让耀给你唱个够。”

“什么歌都可以吗？”任勇洙首先凑出了脑袋，张望着东方美人。

“什么歌都可以哦。”一曲毕后，美人放下了麦克风，歪了歪头，对着任勇洙笑了笑。

“让我们新人来点吧，阿尔？你想听什么？”马修笑着摸了摸美人柔软的长发，勾起一缕放在手中嗅了嗅，突然凑近美人耳边说了些什么。

美人几乎当场就脸红了，拿着麦克风便毫不客气的砸向马修。

阿尔觉得自己可能是被无视了，这个叫做耀的人多半跟他的上司有一腿，他不敢点什么高难度的歌，脑子里快速搜寻着他知道的中文歌。

经过大脑的蹭蹭筛选之后，阿尔得到了一首满意的歌，《南山南》。这是他来到中国听的第一首中文歌，他独自坐在饭店靠窗边的位置，对面桌的人正在轻轻哼唱这首歌。

听到这个名字的时候东方美人明显愣了愣，随即便又绽放出了灿烂的笑容，“好啊，我挺喜欢这首歌的。”

美人右手握着麦克风，左手轻轻捏着自己红色裙子的褶皱，如玉般干净的腿上是一条黑色丝袜，一挑便会破一个大口的那种。

阿尔突然觉得有些口干舌燥，他的脑子止不住的回去想那些有些淫秽的画面。其实这很正常，是个男人看到如此性感的美人都会有一些反应，但是阿尔却觉得他自己出了问题。

美人唱歌的时候，任勇洙又悄悄凑过来为阿尔正式介绍了这位美人。也算不上太正式，因为任勇洙也只知道两点，一是美人本名叫王耀，二是她和自己上司关系很好。

阿尔懵懵懂懂的听了一会儿，思绪却又不知道飞到哪里去了。王耀的声音就像一只小猫的爪子，有一下没一下的轻挠着阿尔的心脏。

“咚咚”，“咚咚”他可以清楚的听到自己心脏的跳动声。但他却不知道是这美人令他乱了心思。

等王耀唱完歌，任勇洙已经将酒摆好了。王耀轻挽着马修的胳膊，走过来。

“给，你要的。”任勇洙挑选出了一杯红褐色的鸡尾酒，杯底还有些气泡缓缓升上来。

“谢谢。”王耀的嘴唇扬起一个很好看的弧度，略长的袖子在他伸手时被拉起，露出一小节藕似的手腕，五根手指轻轻捏着透明的玻璃杯，放在嘴边细细品了一口。

粉红色的唇瓣沾染着朱红色的液滴，一部分被美人小巧的舌头舔入了嘴里，另一部分依旧残留在美人的唇瓣上。

阿尔咽了咽口水，他看起来像是为美人的动作心动了，此刻美人的嘴唇像是在勾引他，他忍住了想要将那颗蜜桃咬出血的冲动。像刚才一样，一动不动的坐在自己的位置上，可是他明显感觉到自己的身体正在发生着一些微妙的变化。

“你要喝吗？”王耀鎏金色的眸子对上了阿尔炽热的视线，他以为阿尔想要喝，想了想阿尔的真实身份自己自己的任务，选择了调戏一下他。

王耀轻晃了晃酒杯:“这是可乐。”

杯中的冰块碰撞在一起发出好听的“哗啦哗啦”声，见阿尔没有反应，他便自己凑了上去。

“可乐你总该喝过吧？没有度数的，给。”

阿尔知道那不是可乐，但他还是小心翼翼的接过酒杯，将自己的唇覆盖在王耀方才碰过的地方。

这样……算不算是间接接吻呢？

不出他所料，一口下去，他便醉倒了。

那杯酒叫做，Long island ，长岛冰茶，看似没什么度数，可对于阿尔这种一杯倒的人来说，长岛冰茶和Vodka 一样，何止是一杯，简直是一口就倒。

阿尔不记得那天晚上喝过酒之后自己做过什么，只记得一个男人把他送回了家，看体型不像是队里的人，也不像任勇洙，而是一个陌生男人。他努力回想那个人的模样，猛然惊觉，那人有些像王耀，可他很快便否决了，伪娘和女生给人的感觉完全不一样，对于王耀是女生这件事，他深信不疑。

“想什么呢？这么入神？”马修收拾好资料后，坐到了阿尔面前。

“没什么。”阿尔戴好眼镜，直视自己的上司。

“看你最近总是在发呆，你有什么心事？”

“没有。”阿尔收拾好桌子上胡乱摆放着的纸笔，草草的夹在一本书里，尽管他的速度很快，以马修的敏锐力，还是察觉到了。

“你对耀很感兴趣？”

“没……”

“你不要说没有。”马修打断了阿尔的话，“我知道，你看他的时候，眼睛就好像在放光。”

阿尔抬起眼皮，警觉的打量着马修，感觉有一些不爽。

“你不用这么警惕，我不会告诉别人，我只想告诉你，我当初也是这个样子的，包括现在。”

“他不是你想象中的那个样子，等你了解他之后才会知道，如果你喜欢女性的话，那么你可能会失望了。”

马修离开了座椅:“时间不早了，早点下班吧。”

阿尔拿起了手机，习惯性的打开QQ，眼睛盯着晶板上的联系人，只有一个，名字叫做“Love and peace .”。阿尔反复点开再退出，心中有波涛汹涌却无从释放。

他想和王耀说说话，他对马修刚才的话耿耿于怀，他有点嫉妒马修了。他认识王耀是通过马修，加到王耀企鹅是通过马修，就连了解到王耀的真实性别也是通过马修。

马修甚至对他亲口承认了，马修喜欢王耀。

他想亲口听王耀说，就算王耀不怎么认识他，他也想像马修一样可以什么都了解。

后来他去问了王耀，用爱与和平做网名的原因，王耀回答说，有一个警察他曾经是这么对我说的。

他开始讨厌马修的那一天是在任勇洙喝醉后抱着他撒酒疯，还要跟他讲故事。

“阿尔……你是不知道……”任勇洙摇摇晃晃的撞上了一旁的墙，摆了摆手示意阿尔不要说话，继续听他讲，“我们前队长问马修为什么要做警察的时候，你猜他说了什么？”

“……”阿尔摇了摇头，他也不想听任勇洙满身酒味的跟他扯下去。

“我当时……当时听到这个……这个理由差点笑喷了。”任勇洙见阿尔要离开，两步上前搂住了阿尔的脖子，“你不许走，你要听我说完。”

阿尔无奈的扶额，站在原地听任勇洙把他们队长的趣事给说完。

“当时马修老大说，为了爱与和平。”说完他便一手扶墙一手摁着肚子笑了起来，“草哈哈哈哈哈，爱与和平，我平常只在小广告上面看见过，没想到马修老大居然这么耿直。”

爱与和平。

阿尔想起了那天王耀跟他说过的话，王耀取这个网名是因为一个警察曾经对他说过。

一个警察……

阿尔转过了身，不再理会任勇洙撒酒疯，就连任勇洙哗啦啦吐了一地，他也没管。阿尔不在乎任勇洙有多难受，他只知道现在最难受的是他自己。

[最近有时间吗？]阿尔尽力平复自己的心情，打开与王耀的对话框，颤抖着手打下了这一行字。

[有，怎么了？]对方很快便回复了。

[想请你吃个饭，算是把我送回家的道谢]

[好啊，什么时候，在哪里？]

[就明天，在xxx]

关闭了界面，阿尔觉得自己有些混蛋，他清楚他约王耀出来是为了做什么，但他很快便没有了这种心理。因为他就是这样的人，从一开始到现在他从来就是会嫉妒别人嫉妒到发疯的人。

从现在开始，应该说从初次见面开始，他就想疯狂的占有王耀，一开始这种心理没有那么强烈，直到马修对他说的那些话，任勇洙对他说的那些话。

阿尔本来想把自己永远隐藏在那一幅为人民服务的好警察的皮囊之下，他甚至可以披着这皮囊离王耀更近一些。但是他放弃了，他想拥有王耀的心理已经不允许他继续保持这幅人畜无害的模样了。

他想，是时候该逮捕猎物了。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，是个警察，同时他也是艾伦·F·琼斯，一个国际正在逮捕的变态杀人狂。

他有着极高的反侦查能力，甚至可以在一堆警察中来去自如，他还有着极高的心理素质，整个房间里都是尸块也不会紧张或者是害怕，他甚至可以跟这些尸体一起住好几天。但结果大多都是他受不了尸体的尸臭味，自己先行离开。

即便在屋子里居住一个星期，他也没有留下一丝蛛丝马迹，房间里除了被害人的指纹，警方找不到别人的指纹。提取到了一些鞋印也不会有什么用，因为警方总能在不远处找到那双鞋，而鞋子的周围什么都没有，被踩动的痕迹也没有。

阿尔喜欢这样与警察躲猫猫的游戏，所以他杀的大部分都是警察。

几年前，阿尔爱上了一个女警，可那个时候他由于经常外出的缘故，那个女警有了外遇，阿尔回来的时候刚好撞到两人在偷情。阿尔是随身佩戴匕首的，他没有制造出任何声音，悄悄的接近两具叠加的雪白身体。

他杀死了那个男人，然后囚禁了那个女警察。

女警察没有被强奸，只是被阿尔杀掉分尸，分尸之后，阿尔又重新把她给缝了起来。

他的第一次爱情转瞬即逝，犹如昙花一现一般。那么他想，他的第二次爱情一定会永远持续下去，就算他的爱人背叛他也没有什么关系，他可以永远将爱人禁锢在自己身边。

第二天很快便到了，阿尔出门之前对着镜子反复检查了几遍自己，确保身上没有一丝污垢后才满意的出门。

走之前他将钥匙扔进了马桶里，冲走了，锁上门锁之后，再也不会有人进入这个房间，而他自己已经寻觅好了新的住处。

王耀依旧穿着一成不变的红色裙子，只不过他今天穿的露肩装，身体优美的曲线令人移不开眼，略短的裙子刚好遮住臀部，腿上是一条黑色的丝袜，透过丝袜上的网格，阿尔看到了他如玉般的肌肤。

阿尔看到了王耀阿尔装作还不知道他的性别，走上前 ，学着他那个绅士表哥的样子。右手牵起对方的左手，在他的手上轻轻落下一个吻。

“我在这里没有找到什么饭店啊。”王耀收回手，他在这里转了差不多五分钟都没有看到一家饭店，有些疑惑。

“这里只是见面的地方，我要带你去的不在这里。”阿尔拉着王耀的手，将他带到了一辆越野车上，“我们坐这个。”

“是要去深山老林吗？”

“你猜。”阿尔突然打火，车子向前移动了一段距离，王耀由于欢迎差点磕在车子上，阿尔笑了笑，帮他系好了安全带，“坐好，我们准备出发了。”

一路都很陌生，王耀从没有见过这样的地方，到处都是野花野草，路也是凹凸不平的山路，车子总是会一闪一闪的。一路上的坎坷仿佛预示着隐藏着的危机。

王耀感觉到了危险，他迅速的摁动着耳朵上的微型通讯器，试图联系马修，可是这个地方太偏远了，完全没有信号。他暗暗的骂了一声FUCK，将手重新放回腿上，眼睛继续注视着窗外的风景。

“怎么了？不舒服么？”阿尔见王耀的手一直搓弄耳朵，有些担心王耀是不是晕车。

“啊……没有。”王耀收回视线，对着阿尔笑了笑，“我们还有多久到啊？”

“前面就是的。”

王耀看到前面的山丘里突然钻出一座小小的房子，像是某个有钱人在山里置的一所别墅。

深山，树林，别墅。

恐怖片的三大标准，王耀也隐约感觉到有些不对劲，如果阿尔想要请他吃饭为什么要来这个地方。

他转过身，却突然撞上了阿尔的眼睛，他吓了一跳，轻轻的给了阿尔一拳:“你干嘛？吓死我了。”

“这是什么？”阿尔的手突然伸向他的耳朵，手轻轻一抠，便将那个黑色的小盒子给抠了下来，“通讯器？”

阿尔手里把玩着通讯器，三两下便把它给“分尸”了，就连里面的芯片也一起掰断。

“您早就知道我的身份了？王小姐？哦不，我应该叫你王队长，是不是？我们任勇洙说的前队长就是你吧。”

“你不也知道我的身份了么？”王耀开口，声音却较中性，怪不得阿尔听不出这是个男人的声音。

“那么，王先生，你还愿不愿意和我一起吃饭呢？”

“都到了这里了，您会给我机会拒绝吗？”

“王先生是个聪明人。”

王耀被阿尔蒙上了眼睛，但他是受过专业训练的警察，就算眼睛被蒙住了，他还可以用耳朵去听。

可是，这个屋子里静的可怕，他只可以听到自己高跟鞋踩在地下的声音，却听不到阿尔发出的任何声音。

“这顿饭，会是我这辈子吃过最好吃的。”阿尔将一杯透明的液体放在王耀嘴边，“先喝口水吧。”

王耀抿着嘴，他不知道这杯子里装了什么，只知道他一定不能喝，就在他准备拒绝的时候，阿尔突然捏住了他的下巴，强行将一杯液体灌入了王耀的口中。

他被呛到了，液体顺着喉咙进去了他的肚子里。他觉得肚子里有些灼热，但是又说不上来到底是什么感觉。

他被阿尔拦腰抱起，最后被放在了一张桌子上，阿尔凑近他的耳朵:“我现在要开始吃饭了。”

王耀感觉到阿尔的唇在他的耳垂上轻轻摩挲，手也不安分的轻抚着王耀的脊椎骨，一路下滑至臀部。

“你……”王耀觉得喉咙里热的要命，也干燥的要命，他张了张嘴，却发出了一个无力的声音。

“嘘。”阿尔的食指贴上的他的唇，“别说话，不然你待会儿没有力气叫了。”

王耀的身体有一些微妙的变化，他明明穿着裙子，却总能感觉到身体热的像一个火炉，他开始主动摩擦在后背的手，因为只有阿尔微凉的手可以让他清醒一点。

阿尔却以为王耀是在主动蹭他，他瞬间就精神了。

“宝贝，没想到你这么主动，所以之前上你的男人没有照顾好你？”阿尔粗暴的撕开了王耀的衣服，将他压在桌子上，腾出一只手来顺着王耀的大腿摸了上去。

“没有……”王耀连推开阿尔的力气都没有了，只能反驳他侮辱自己的话。

“哦？”阿尔挑了挑眉，“我最讨厌骗我的人，尤其是我喜欢的人骗我。”

王耀愣住了，他居然喜欢自己？这个杀人狂魔，这个正在对他动手动脚的流氓，这个疯子居然喜欢自己。王耀一开始只是想扮成女性来吸引阿尔，没想到阿尔居然会喜欢上他。

阿尔真的是个疯子。

现在应该叫他，囚警狂魔，艾伦·F·琼斯。

阿尔的手很不安分，他伸进了王耀的裙子下，隔着丝袜和亵裤轻轻套弄着他的下身。在阿尔高超的技术下，王耀很快便有了反应，那挺立起来的小东西将裙子都撑了起来。

王耀死死的夹着双腿不让阿尔继续胡作非为，阿尔却在他的大腿两侧请挠了几下，王耀的身体猛的战栗，自己放松了大腿，露出了下身的风光无限。

“哈……啊……你别碰我！”王耀扭动着身子，想要摆脱阿尔对他的玩弄。

“明明是你自己在动。”阿尔将手放松了一些，王耀的小东西却还在不知羞耻的蹭着他的手。

“我……”王耀被自己身体的动作吓到了，他看不到对你的阿尔是什么表情，只知道男人现在应该在嘲笑他。看来，那杯水的确有问题，他不再和阿尔说话，只是将头别了过去。

一片湿濡突然覆上了他胸前那粉红色的小樱桃，王耀的身体猛的颤了一下，小王耀也很很的擦过阿尔的手，亵裤和丝袜的双重摩擦让他差点射出。但是他也快到了要射的时候，只不过阿尔坏心的放开了手。

没有了安慰的王耀不断的扭动着自己的身体，胸口的小红豆却在阿尔的嘴里得到很好的慰藉。没多长时间，王耀的小红豆便硬挺起来。

“唔……哈……啊……”王耀开始发出一些细小的声音，他知道自己现在的样子应该很淫荡，但是嘴却不受控制的发出一些怪声。

后穴中，有一些液体涌了出来，染湿了他的裙子，阿尔伸手便摸到了湿淋淋的一片，他有些玩味的勾起了嘴角:“哎呀，已经这么湿了吗？”

—TBC—


End file.
